Cubchoo (Pokémon)
|} Cubchoo (Japanese: クマシュン Kumasyun) is an introduced in Generation V. It evolves into starting at level 37. Biology Cubchoo is a bipedal, ursine Pokémon with a light blue head and neck. It has a slightly pointed head with large round ears, shiny, dark, oval eyes, and a darker blue muzzle. Cubchoo has a shiny dark nose, from which a considerable amount of light blue nasal mucus — the source of its attacks — droops. The lower part of its body is white. It has rounded forepaws, digit-less feet with black paw pads, and a small round tail. Cubchoo's nose is constantly running. It inhales the mucus and uses it in its attacks. If it is in bad health, the mucus becomes watery, which weakens its techniques. In the anime Major appearances A group of Cubchoo debuted in The Beartic Mountain Feud!. , , and found a member of the group injured. Later in the episode, they returned it to its friends. A Cubchoo appeared in The Mystery of the Missing Cubchoo!, under the ownership of . Cubchoo had gone missing, so Chris asked for assistance in searching for it. Cubchoo was eventually found in the company of a wild that it befriended. Minor appearances A Cubchoo physically appeared in Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice. Another Cubchoo appeared during the legend. A 's Cubchoo appeared in Curtain Up, Unova League!. A Cubchoo appeared in Day Three Blockbusters!. A Trainer's Cubchoo appeared in Adventures in Running Errands!. A Cubchoo appeared in Party Dancecapades!, under the ownership of a Pokémon Performer attending Monsieur Pierre's dance party. A Trainer's Cubchoo appeared in A League of His Own!. Three Cubchoo appeared in The First Day of the Rest of Your Life!, each under the ownership of a different Trainer. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga When was trapped in the Rondez-View Ferris Wheel by N in Gigi's Choice, and forced to challenge his point of view, she told of how her Pokémon Musical idea was inspired by an event in her past, in which a Cubchoo joined the dancers on stage during a theater performance she saw. A Cubchoo appeared in a flashback in A Wretched Reunion. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations , Dragonspiral Tower }} (Hidden Grotto) }} |} |} )}} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Glacier: Frozen Tundra, World Axle - B2F}} |area=Crag Area}} |area=Nixtorm}} |area=Great Glacier (1F-14F), Glacial Underpass (B1-B9), Redland Reaches (1F-10F), Eastern Savanna (1F-14F), Grove of Whispers (1F-9F), Silent Tundra (B1-B26), Dreamy Island (1F-25F), Moonlit Forest (Golden Chamber), Treat Road (1F-19F), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Verdant Plaza: Four Seasons in the Forest}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Nacht Carnival: Stage 544 Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (13th release; Holiday)}} |area=Pearl Marsh: Aurora Ice Field (All Areas), Distortion Land: Outermost Snowfield (All Areas)}} |area=Area 06: Stage 02}} |} |} In events |Pokémon Smash! Cubchoo|Japanese|Japan Wi-Fi|15|October 22 to November 29, 2010|link=List of Wi-Fi Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Pokémon Smash! Cubchoo}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Assurance|Dark|Physical|60|100|10}} |Avalanche|Ice|Physical|60|100|10|‡|'}} |Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5}} |Focus Punch|Fighting|Physical|150|100|20}} |Ice Punch|Ice|Physical|75|100|15|*|'}} |Night Slash|Dark|Physical|70|100|15}} |Play Rough|Fairy|Physical|90|90|10}} |Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Yawn|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring Side game data |- pays too much attention to him. }} |- when its Attack is 73 or higher |link= and }} |- |- |} Evolution |no2=614 |name2=Beartic |type1-2=Ice }} Sprites Trivia Origin Cubchoo is based on a cub. The mucus it possesses was probably inspired by the fact that cold weather often results in a runny nose. Name origin Cubchoo is a combination of cub and ah-choo (sound of a sneeze). Kumasyun may be a combination of くま kuma (bear) and くしゅん kushun (onomatopoeia of a sneeze). In other languages and |fr=Polarhume|frmeaning=From and |es=Cubchoo|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Petznief|demeaning=From }} and '' |it=Cubchoo|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=코고미 Kogomi|komeaning=From , and suffix , or possibly from |zh_cmn=噴嚏熊 / 喷嚏熊 Pēntìxióng|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Sneezing bear" |ru=Кабчу Kabchu|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Petznief es:Cubchoo fr:Polarhume it:Cubchoo ja:クマシュン zh:喷嚏熊